<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free Tonight by Marimimi14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218462">Free Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14'>Marimimi14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Domestic, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, First Crush, First Dates, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Professional Exy (All For The Game), Professional Exy Player Andrew Minyard, Professional Exy Player Neil Josten, Sex Education, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, everest has a crush, pro!Neil, pro!andrew, sport game, teenage love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Juniper gets babysit by Aaron, Everest and Gabby go to the games together. As friends, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everest Josten-Minyard/Gabby Davis, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everest followed Andrew and Neil to the car. He went to the backseat as Andrew sat behind the wheel and Neil sat in the passenger seat.</p>
<p>“So, Gabby likes exy?” Neil asked while Andrew got out of their driveway.<br/>“She never really watched it. She started getting into it when I told her I would try for the team next year.” Everest explained.</p>
<p>Everest caught the smirk Neil exchanged with Andrew. Andrew’s expression didn’t change except for the fact that he acknowledged Neil.</p>
<p>“What?” Everest asked, squinting at Neil.<br/>“Nothing.” Neil shrugged.</p>
<p>They parked in Gabby’s driveway a few minutes later. Everest went and knocked on the door. Neil and Andrew watched him as he shook hands with Gabby’s father. Everest seemed a little uncomfortable with Gabby’s mother you seemed to be cooing at him. Finally, Gabby said goodbye to her parents and the kids came back to the car.</p>
<p>“Hello.” Gabby said as she buckled her seatbelt.<br/>“How are you Gabby?” Neil asked her with a smile.</p>
<p>Andrew nodded at her. His way of saying hello. He started the car and they were out of her driveway and off to the stadium.</p>
<p>“I’m good. Thank you for taking me to the game Mr. Josten.” She said with enthusiasm.<br/>“You can call me Neil.” Neil assured her.</p>
<p>Gabby nodded and turned back to Everest. She had been polite to his parents, now she could focus on her friend.</p>
<p>“I like what you did with your hair.” Everest said shyly.<br/>“Thanks. It’s finally long enough for me to braid it.”</p>
<p>Neil listened to them a smile coming back to his lips. He looked at Andrew who was focused on the road.</p>
<p>“Staring.” Andrew said without taking his eyes away from the road.<br/>“Yeah. I know.” Neil replied softly.</p>
<p>They arrived at the stadium. The parking was slowly filling up. Neil gave Everest and Gabby their VIP pass. After they told them to wait for them in the players’ lounge after the game, they went their separate ways. Everest and Gabby went to the main entrance. Andrew and Neil made their way to the players’ entrance at the back of the building.</p>
<p>“He has a crush on her.” Andrew stated as they walked side by side.<br/>“Yeah. Maybe Jun was right. Maybe it is a date.” Neil said in wonder.<br/>“We’ll have to talk with him about it.” Andrew continued.<br/>“Oh. Definitely. He’s old enough for the talk. We’ll get to it eventually.”</p>
<p>Andrew nodded. They would talk to their son later. For now, they had a game to win.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Everest guided Gabby to the VIP area. He bought a bag of popcorn and offered her some.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” She took a handful. “So, this is what the stadium looks like when it’s filled with people.” She looked around, taking it all in.<br/>“Yeah. Just wait for the game to begin. The cheers get deafening.” Everest said with excitement.<br/>“You really like this sport.” Gabby said with a fond smile.<br/>Everest brought his eyes back on her. “Yes. It’s a great sport. You have strategy, you have team spirit, and it’s fast-paced. It’s also the reason I met Neil and Andrew.”<br/>“I’m glad you found them.” She said gently. “They’re great.”<br/>“Yeah. They are.”</p>
<p>They both were interrupted by the buzzer announcing the beginning of the warmup. Both teams made their entrance on the court and the commentators announced the names of the starting line-ups. Without surprise, they heard Andrew and Neil’s names. Said names got a big reaction out of the crowd.</p>
<p>“Wow. Your dads are famous.” Gabby teased him with a smile.<br/>“Yeah, yeah. I know.”</p>
<p>The game started shortly after the warmup. Everest’s eyes were riveted to the court. He leaned into Gabby’s space a few times to explain to her some of the rules.</p>
<p>“Now, look at that.” He said pointing to Neil.</p>
<p>Neil had caught the pass that Andrew sent him after he had blocked a ball. He was running and passed the ball to himself by bouncing it off the wall when he was out of steps. Neil caught the ball again and made a few more steps toward the goal and shot with all his force. The goalie for the other team tried his best but the ball was too fast, and it entered the goal. The buzzer went off and the goal lit up red. The crowd went wild.</p>
<p>“That was incredible!” Gabby exclaimed. She grabbed Everest’s arm and squeezed it in excitement.</p>
<p>Everest looked down at Gabby’s hands and he felt his cheeks getting hotter. He shook his head a little and concentrated back on the game. He’ll have time later to analyze his emotions.</p>
<p>It had been a good game. Less violent than other Everest had seen before. Andrew and Neil’s team won 5-3.</p>
<p>“That was really fun.” Gabby said as the teams shook hands on the court.<br/>“I’m glad you had fun.” Everest said giving her a big smile.<br/>“I’ll make sure to come to watch your game when you’re on the team next year.” Gabby said.<br/>Everest blushed again at her words. “You don’t have to.”<br/>“I want to. I’m sure you’ll be great.”</p>
<p>Everest looked at her. She was smiling and looking back at him with warm eyes. Everest’s stomach did a weird loop. He suddenly got a little dizzy.</p>
<p>“Let’s go wait for Neil and Andrew.” He said.</p>
<p>Gabby got up and followed him. There were a lot of people leaving the stadium and she grabbed his hand. He looked back at her with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t want us to get separated.” She explained. “I hope that’s ok.”<br/>“Yeah, it’s ok.” Everest said and continued on his way.</p>
<p>They sat on the couch in the lounge and waited for Neil and Andrew. Some of their teammates got out of the locker room before them and they recognized Everest saying hello to him. A few moments later, his parents emerged from the locker room.</p>
<p>“Did you have fun kids?” Neil asked with a smile.</p>
<p>Gabby smiled back and went on a rant about how fun exy was and how much she liked it.</p>
<p>“Let’s go home. It’s late.” Andrew said when Gabby was done with her little speech.</p>
<p>Everest agreed. It was late. But he also knew that Andrew was a little worried about Juniper. It was the first time someone else besides Renee took care of her.</p>
<p>They went back to the car. Exchanging some comments about the game. The drive back to Gabby’s home went faster than Everest would’ve liked.</p>
<p>“I had a great time tonight.” Gabby told him as she unbuckled her seatbelt.<br/>“Maybe we could go again. In three weeks, they have another home game. They’re playing against my Uncle Matt.” Everest told her.<br/>“I’d like that very much.”</p>
<p>She gave him a quick hug before exiting the car.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you at school.” Gabby said before closing the car’s door behind her.</p>
<p>Everest kept his eyes on her as she entered her house. She turned around just before she closed her door and waved at him. Once she was inside, Andrew started the car. It was their turn to go back home.</p>
<p>“So, she’s just your friend.” Neil said turning in his seat to look at Everest.<br/>Everest groaned at that. “Don’t tell Juniper.” He said thinking about his sister’s teasing.<br/>“What are we not supposed to tell her?” Andrew asked.<br/>“That I have a crush on Gabby.” Everest admitted.</p>
<p>Andrew and Neil exchanged a look. They didn’t expect Everest to admit it so easily.</p>
<p>“And why not?” Neil asked.<br/>“Because I’d like to figure this out on my own. Mostly without her teasing me every two seconds.”</p>
<p>Neil nodded. He understood that. He had a few moments alone with his thoughts back in college, trying to understand his own sexuality and what it meant for his relationship with Andrew.</p>
<p>“Ok. We’ll keep it between us for now.” Neil agreed.<br/>“But we’ll have to talk about it.” Andrew added quickly.<br/>Everest cringed a little. “Are you saying you want to give me the talk?” He asked.<br/>“Yes. Because you need to know some things and the internet isn’t always the best source of information.” Andrew said.</p>
<p>Everest wanted to protest. Most of his friends’ parents didn’t have the talk with their kids. Everyone was to shy about it. The only reason he kept his mouth shut is that he realized he was quite lucky to have parents who cared and were ready to answer his questions.</p>
<p>“It won’t be tonight, but sometimes. Sooner than later.” Neil said as he stifled a yawn.<br/>“Yeah. Ok. Thanks, I guess.” Everest said.  <br/>“Wait after the actual conversation before you thank us.” Neil said with a smile.</p>
<p>Everest smiled back. He had no doubt it would be daunting and maybe a little embarrassing, but he knew his parents had his well-being at heart. They would talk to him truthfully and give him straightforward answers to his questions. He wasn’t worried that he’ll actually learn something useful. It couldn’t be worse than the sex education (or lack thereof) that he received in school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading people! So what's next? Andrew and Neil explaining and talking about their scars with their kids or Andrew and Neil having the sex talk with Everest? I'll probably write both anyway. It's just a matter of which one gets posted first haha!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>